1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which has a waterproofing function and performs communication using an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various techniques regarding communication apparatuses. Specifically, one related art proposes a technique for improving the performance of an antenna of a communication apparatus, and another related art describes a waterproof communication apparatus. In such a waterproof communication apparatus, in order to improve the performance of an antenna as the one related art, it is demanded to improve the performance of the antenna while maintaining the waterproofing performance.
In view of the above, an aspect of the present invention provides a technique capable of improving the performance of an antenna of a communication apparatus while maintaining the waterproofing performance.